


The Two Blossoms

by Kentu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cute, F/F, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentu/pseuds/Kentu
Summary: Umi asks Kotori to see the sakura blossoms together. How will their date go?
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 12





	The Two Blossoms

At long last, Umi reached the Minami household as she always had every morning, but today had an extra weight that Umi knew the reason for.

Umi tried to calm herself while she stood before the front door. "Just take deep breaths... and stay calm." She'd been restless ever since she had decided to ask her.

The time had finally come. Everyone was talking about it, whether on the news or between friends. 

It was hanami season. The blossoms around the country had started to bloom and just like every year before, everybody was dying to see them.

When Umi had heard of its arrival, her mind instantly jumped to one idea, but it was up to herself to muster the courage to ask her out.

Umi knocked on the door, and a familiar voice instantly replied, "Just a second!" A moment later, Kotori opened the door, donning her school uniform and signature bow.

Kotori saw Umi and instantly perked up, adding, "Umi! I'm ready to leave whenever you are." 

Umi's mood also lightened, and she smiled back. "Let's get going!"

It was a clear day, and the trees in the street swayed from the spring wind. The cool breeze brushed past Umi and Kotori as they exited the house and began their walk to school.

As they walked down the sidewalk, the two clung side by side. Before they knew it, they impulsively held each other's hand.

When the two had realized what they'd done, they stopped for a moment and looked at each other with pink faces, but then laughed and continued their stroll.

"Wow, Umi really has changed... she seems so... calm." Kotori thought. "When she's like this, I can't help but feel happy too."

Umi was also pondering. "It's crazy how I'm still anxious around Kotori even after being in a relationship with her for so long. But whenever I'm around her... it's like all my fear... just vanishes. Oh, what am I thinking..."

She tossed her thoughts aside and turned to Kotori, asking, "So, how are the costumes going? I haven't heard much ever since we discussed our next live with Honoka."

"Oh, they're doing great! I already finished the designs, and our shopping trip the other day got all of the materials covered. Actually, Hanayo and Nico are coming over to my home tomorrow to help me sow them together!" Kotori responded.

Umi thought, "Well, it's now or never." and asked, "Are you open tonight, Kotori?"

Kotori was surprised, and said, "Yeah! But why, Umi?"

"C-can I take you somewhere? I promise it'll be good!" Umi stammered, her face reddening as she looked straight into Kotori's eyes.

"Another date? Of course! I trust you, Umi!" Kotori cheerfully replied, and Umi internally sighed in relief.

"Kotori, you have no idea how lucky I am to have you," Umi remarked as they neared Otonokizaka.

"Oh, Umi, you're the one without an idea," Kotori said, and quickly kissed Umi on the cheek by surprise.

Umi finally let out a tiny cry, blushing while shouting, "Kotoriii! Come on, you can't do that of the blue!", and Kotori chuckled as she ushered a shellshocked Umi into the school.

That evening, they planned to meet at the nearby train station, and when Kotori walked near the exit they agreed on, she saw Umi nearly daydreaming while standing near the stairs.

"...Umi?" Kotori said, and Umi instantly snapped out and said in embarrassment, "Kotori! Sorry, I came here too early and zoned out while waiting."

Kotori smiled and said, "It's fine, Umi. Wait, what's behind your back?"

Umi gasped in excitement and reached into the small bag she was carrying, replying, "Oh, I visited Honoka's home and when she found out what we were doing she gave me some of her manju! We can share on the train if you'd like..."

Kotori laughed and grabbed Umi's hand. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

When they both entered the train and sat down, Kotori's curiosity piqued and she cheerfully asked, "So, Umi, where exactly are we going?" as she nibbled on her manju.

Umi gave her a smug grin and said, "Chidorigafuchi! I've never gone during hanami season, and I thought that we should go at night where it's not quite as busy if that's okay-"

"We're going to see the sakura together?! No way!" Kotori was ecstatic, and she gave Umi a massive hug.

Umi blushed and sighed. "Kotori, you do know where we are..."

Kotori looked at Umi with a sad gaze and said, "Should I let go?"

Umi quickly replied, "No... just hold me for a little while longer."

Kotori giggled, and they didn't move an inch until the train ride was over.

As they exited the nearby station, Kotori took a glimpse outside and turned to Umi, saying, "Umi! Let's get ice cream!"

Umi caught up to her and saw it, an ice cream store was right outside the exit.

"Might not be good for our diets..." Umi said, but she was showered in sympathy and continued, "Well, there's no way we'll ever be as bad as Eli and Nozomi on their parfait trips. Let's take a look!"

"Yay!" Kotori shouted, and grabbed Umi's hand as they excitedly entered the shop.

Kotori didn't take any time to order her ice cream, getting a cone of cheesecake ice cream, but Umi was simply stumped on what to order.

"M-Maybe I should go off of calorie count? Or just something simple? Perhaps I should ask for recommendations?" Umi silently thought to herself in turmoil.

"Umi, what's wrong? Are you having trouble on which flavor to get?" Kotori asked as Umi intensely stared at the selection.

"Yeah..." Umi replied in defeat.

"Let's just share mine then, Umi! Besides, the scoops here are rather large." Kotori exclaimed, to which Umi said, "Good idea! Besides, I can't possibly turn you down!" 

In a moment they were back on the street, and took turns holding the ice cream as they approached their destination.

"You know, Kotori, I've gotten quite a liking to cheesecake now thanks to you," Umi said, and Kotori gave her a surprised look. 

"Really?" Kotori questioned. 

Umi nodded, commenting, "Though it's not even close to Honoka's manju."

Kotori replied, "I'm still glad to know! Wait, are we already here?"

"Yes, we're almost there, Kotori!" Umi said in anticipation.

The two finally reached Chidorigafuchi, and were shocked with wonder as they looked ahead of them.

"It's... gorgeous," Umi whispered.

Lights illuminated the sakura trees as they spread across the moat and throughout the surrounding land. The blossoms were in full bloom, and Kotori and Umi were nearly entranced just looking at them.

The two ran to the surrounding sidewalk and continued to gaze at the sakura as the sun began to set.

"It's the most beautiful sakura I've ever seen! You were hiding this from me, Umi?" Kotori jokingly asked.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Kotori," Umi answered as they viewed the enchanted pink landscape.

Kotori pulled out her phone and excitedly tugged Umi's arm, saying, "Umi, let's take a photo!"

Umi smiled, replying, "Let's!"

They reached the fence and posed in front of Kotori's phone by the sakura trees. After taking a few, they turned to look at the photos and Umi burst into laughter.

"Kotori, what is that face?!" Umi giggled, and Kotori blushed and said, "It-it was just bad timing! Let's take some more..." 

After Kotori took another photo, she exclaimed, "There! That'll be such a good wallpaper!", and Umi smiled contently looking at the picturesque portrait of them together.

The two slowly began to walk around the perimeter of the park, admiring all of the beautiful sakura the entire way.

"Umi, I'm so glad that you took me here. Maybe you should be the one to decide where we go from now on!" Kotori said with a small laugh.

Umi looked embarrassed. "It-it was just my instinct. I promise that you're the one who has all of the good ideas!"

"Whatever you say, Umi. But even I wouldn't have thought of bringing you here during hanami season!" Kotori argued, and the two smiled together.

"I'm just glad that you enjoy it," Umi replied joyfully.

Eventually, they reached an open space with sakura trees and blossoms surrounding them in vibrant pink. As the two entered, they quickly looked at each other and turned back to look at the beauty around them.

"Look..." Kotori murmured, and Umi glanced up to see some of the petals falling down on them.

The two silently stood still and stared in amazement. Suddenly, Umi grabbed Kotori's hand, turning to her with a flushed complexion.

"Kotori, I don't even know what I'd do without you. My life's changed because I've gotten the chance to love you. Kotori, promise that you'll be with me forever."

Kotori joyfully replied, "I promise, Umi. You're my everything, and I need you more than anyone else."

They both reached for each other and kissed. The two laughed together before Kotori embraced Umi and asked, "Want to stay here a while longer?"

Umi blissfully held Kotori and nodded as the two smiled in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my second KotoUmi fic, thanks for reading!


End file.
